a new threat
by ddkeac
Summary: When a new threat arrives at paris, ladybug and cat noir will have to become allies with a new miraculous user in order to survive and stop the city of lights from becoming the city of darkness.
**I do not own miraculous ladybug and any of its characters. Although i own my ocs.**

 **This is my first time writing fanfic. Constructive critiscism is gladly accepted. Please review**

chapter 1

Andy was bored. He was stuck in traffic for the last hours and the driver couldn't give him any reason why. Andy had just arrived at dawn at the airport and was heading to the Agrestes house, where he would be a guest for the next 3 months in an exchange program financed by Mr. Agreste. He couldn't believe how lucky he was when he was picked as the student in his class to go to Paris. The whole class had gone to other parts of the world but he was sent to the HQ of Agreste Corporation. After landing, he had picked his luggage and found a gorilla in a suit carrying a sign with his name in it. He then realized it was not an ape but a very big man and went up to him. They exchanged just a few words and went to the limo that awaited him .He was looking out of his window when he saw a sight he would never forget, a dark haired girl dressed in a red uniform with black dots and a blonde boy dressed in a black uniform with a belt as a tail, fighting a woman made of glass who was holding a looking glass. He kept staring at the sight, mesmerized.

The glass made woman yelled, "You will burn along with this city!", and then used a light beam against them. Ladybug used her powers. A hand mirror appeared and she reflected the beam. Cat noir said to ladybug, "My lady the akuma must me in the looking glass, leave it to meow." Cat then used his staff to hit the looking glass off her hand. Ladybug then grabbed it and threw it to the ground. The akuma left the looking glass. She then got her yoyo, catched it midair and said, "Time to deevilize!" The now purified butterfly flied away. "Bye bye little butterfly." said ladybug. She then turned the hand mirror into hundreds of ladybugs that turned everything back to normal.

The traffic jam ended almost instantaneously. Andy arrived at the Agrestes home and was received by Nathalie, secretary to Mr. Agreste and was told to go to his room to unpack. After unpacking he met a blonde kid a little younger than him. The blond kid spoke excited, "you must be André. My father told me you will be staying here for a few months as an exchange student" "And you must be Adrien. Please call me Andy. It's a pleasure to meet you, do you know where your father is? I would love to thank him".Adrien frowned and sounded sad "yeah he is in his room, but he is working, so we can't disturb him" "Oh, no problem, so what do you do for fun here" said Andy trying to cheer Adrien up. "Not that much, I don't have much time between classes and modelling and school. Speaking of school, it starts in an hour." Adrien spoke "What!" exclaimed Andy already hurrying to get ready.

They were in the car going to school, Andy spoke curious," I saw something very weird when I was coming to your house. A boy dressed in black and a girl in a ladybug suit fighting a glass woman. Is that sort of thing common here?" "Oh yeah, those were ladybug e cat noir, the superhero duo of Paris." Adrien proclaimed happily. "Superheroes? Interesting."

They arrived at school and went separate ways, Adrien went to his classroom and Andy to the principal's office. He presented himself, filled all the forms and received his schedule. He was searching for his class when someone crashed into him and they fell. He looked at who it was and his heart skipped a beat. In front of him he saw a gorgeous raven haired girl.

Marinette was late. She had gotten late out of her house and was running to school .then after she had entered school she hit someone and fell alongside the person. Marinette looked at who she had crashed into and saw a handsome raven haired tanned boy around her age. She quickly apologized "sorry I'm late to class didn't mean to crash into you. "Andy immediately replied "No problem I myself am probably late too." "How come I've never seen you around?" she asked with curiosity. "I'm an exchange student, so it's my first time here." he spoke. She remembered him of someone and he just didn't know who it was. At that she exclaimed "Oh let's check your schedule and I can show you where you have to go." They checked and it was the same schedule. "Huh. Nice I'll take you there no problem." She said "Please what is your name?" he suddenly asked "I'm Marinette, what's your name?" she replied "I'm Andy, pleased to meet you" and kissed the top of her hand. She blushed a deep shade of red and took him to their class. When they arrived Marinette went to her place and the teacher went up to Andy and said "Hello, I'm Miss Bustier you must be the exchange student, please present yourself to the class." "Hi, I'm Andy I come from Rio de Janeiro, I'm here thanks to the Agreste company student exchange program and I hope we can all be great friends." "Andy there is a place next to Adrien." said Miss Bustier. "Andy fist bumped Adrien as he sits and waved to Marinette." Alya then whispered to Marinette "quite handsome right?" Marinette answered "yes but not as much as Adrien" "Come on drop it, Adrien is not the only handsome boy in the world". Before Marinette could answer miss bustier asked "is there something you would like to share with us, alya? "No, sorry".

Meanwhile an ice cream vendor had just been prohibited to sell by roger the cop.

"You don't have the license to sell Mr. Mahkent" exclaimed roger. "But it is too much money. Please, all I have is this ice cream cart you can't stop me from selling. I won't have money for my rent!" he said desperately "I'm sorry but it's the law" roger said.

Hawk moths window opened. "So much anger and regret he will be an easy prey for my akuma" he said grinning. He caught a butterfly darkened it and let it go.

The vendor was sitting in a chair at his flat writing a complaint to the mayor. The akuma touched his pen without him noticing, he then heard hawk moths voice in his head "they were very unfair with you. How could they act as if they are better than you, you deserve justice." "Yes I do" said Mahkent angrily "Get me Cat Noir's e Ladybug's miraculous and I will help you have your revenge, icicle." "Yes, sir!"

In school

Andy was chatting with Nino e Adrien, "so how is Rio" asked Adrien, "Warm and beautiful. Paris may be colder but I have reason to believe it to be just as equally beautiful" Andy spoke glancing at Marinette. Neither Adrien nor Nino noticed but Alya did. "Hey Marinette the new guy is looking your way, way to go girl" "What you talking about he just met me" exclaimed Marinette "So what?" asked alya "That doesn't mean anything." defended Marinette.

Suddenly they saw through the window a blizzard begin to form. "Aren't we in summer?" asked Andy "Yeah, I'll check something out stay here." Adrien answered. Marinette said "Alya, I'm going to go help close the windows" Adrien and Marinette changed into Cat Noir e Ladybug. They saw the cause of the blizzard an akuma that looked as if it was covered in ice with blue hair and icicles instead of fingertips.

"Knew you would come after me. Chill out Ice don't want to hurt anyone here in the school, just give the miraculous to me and I'll leave." Said the akuma "Wow puns worse than those of Cat Noir" stated ladybug. "Hey my puns are wonderfur" exclaimed cat noir "But mine are cooler" countered the akuma. "Ouch" spoke ladybug. "Hey kids, freeze" shouted the akuma and threw a freeze ray of out of his hand which both dodged. "Ice would love to keep chilling out with you guys but I have a dish best served cold to deal." Yelled the akuma. He threw more rays and one froze ladybug's feet to the ground. The akuma began to cackle maniacally he then shrieked "You're going to get iced.". Cat noir was far from ladybug as he also had been dodging freeze rays. Suddenly a person wearing a reddish brown costume with a canine looking mask attacked icicle from behind, kicking his feet from under him. "Shut up and stop the puns." Growled the masked man. "I'll send you to the fridge for this" screeched the akuma that tried to fire another ray, aimed at the man. The man caught his wrist and aimed away from him. "You try that again and I will break your hands." whispered him to the akuma. Then he shouted to cat and ladybug "The akuma is in the pen in his pocket." Cat noir quickly snatched it and threw to ladybug who threw it to the ground breaking it. The akuma left it and was soon purified. "Bye-bye little butterfly." said Ladybug. Then she used her powers to turn everything back to normal. Cat noir looked suspiciously at the masked new comer and said "Ok, spill out who are you?" he then answered "my name is raposo, I'm glad to meet other miraculous users."

Hawk moth was seething with anger. "Who is this fool that dares thwart my plans?" growled him. "I can answer that," a voice whispered in the dark, "after all he is here thanks to me." Hawk moth turned around searching for the source of the voice "Who are you? Show yourself!" the voice replied "My name is the count", and stepped into the moonlight. He was a man wearing a suit with a cane, a top hat, sun glasses and a bat like mask. "What do you want?" demanded hawk moth. "I want to propose a deal," replied the count "you obey my orders and I let you and all those you care for live." Hawkmoth laughed. "Now listen here you arrogant fool…" Before he ended the sentence the counts eyes shined crimson behind the sun glasses. "You are the one who is going to listen, you will do as I say whether you want it or not." Then he pointed his cane at hawkmoth and a dark purple bat flew from the shadows into him. Hawkmoth fell to his knees. "You will obey me!" roared the count. Hawkmoths eyes flashed dark purple and he replied "Yes master."


End file.
